I Wanna Be How Other Girls Are
by 2DxNoodle-fan
Summary: Through the years of being with the band, Noodle has formed a little crush on the singer, 2D, but soon she realizes that there is a reason why he and Murdoc like all their fangirls. So she uses her time to find out what makes them so appealing and decides
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Be How Other Girls Are

Summary: During all the years of being in the band, Noodle has had a crush on 2-D. But, she always has wondered what 2-D and Murdoc like about all the fangirls. So she decides one day, to be just like them but does her plan pan out? Or will she realize her looks don't matter? Read and find out! My first Gorillaz fanfic! Please give me a chance.

Chapter 1

The concert had finally ended and all the screaming fans were waiting for the band to make their final appearance. Only a few minutes later, the Gorillaz appeared through the front doors. Murdoc had already lit a cigarette, Russel had found a candy bar in the dressing room and was munching on that, and 2-D was in his own little pill induced world with Noodle clinging to his arm.

"Wow, there are a lot stars tonight." 2-D gasped, staring at flashing cameras not stars. "Dullard, those are fucking flashing cameras, not stars you half-wit!" Murdoc yelled, whacking the singer over the back of the head. The blue haired boy rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and whined. Russel was already in the sanctuary of the geep, still eating his candy bar when the fangirls attacked.

"Oh 2-D, I love you!" one girl screamed, breaking free of the other and hugging the singer. 2-D, still unaware of his surroundings, gave the girl that trademark, toothless grin. The girl screamed and took a picture with the camera in her purse. This continued on for about an hour. Murdoc and 2-D were signing autographs like crazy and getting photographed so much, that Noodle was glad the singer's eyes were sunk in or he would be blind by the time the mob left.

Speaking of Noodle, she was no longer clinging to 2-D's arm like a lost child. She had been torn away by a rabid fangirl and threw onto the grass. She sniffed and slowly stood, brushing off her now probably grass stained bum and pushed her way through the crowds to the geep.

Russel, who had finally finished his candy bar, looked at Noodle's sad little face and patted her shoulder. "What's wrong Noods?" he asked. She shook her head and stared out the window. "Come on, I know there's something wrong." the drummer said, turning the teen's face towards his to see tears streaking from under her bangs. "Oh man, don't cry Noodle. Please, don't cry." he pleaded, wiping her tear away with his finger.

Murdoc appeared in the driver's seat, panting like a dog. "We got to get the hell outta here! Those fucking fangirls are fucking insane!" he gasped, turning the key and starting the geep. Noodle's eyes shot to the window and saw 2-D still stuck in the crowd. She threw her door open and forced her way through the sea of girls.

"2-D-san! Take my hand!" she yelled, grabbing the singer's hand and pulling him through the crowd to the geep. He, still thinking he was with one of the fangirls, pulled Noodle into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. "2D-san? What the hell?" she screamed, smacking him across the face. He rubbed his cheek and suddenly came back. "Noodle love, why'd you smack me?" he asked, confused by the stinging pain on his face.

"You kissed me, thinking I was one of those rabid fangirls." she huffed. 2-D laughed and placed his hand on her head. "Well if I'm allowed to say anything, you're a better kisser than any girls I've know before." he said making the girl blush. "Oi, get in the fucking car and let's go!" Murdoc yelled, shoving his head out the window. Noodle did as she was told and hopped in beside Russel while 2-D sat in the passenger seat.

"Whew, those fangirls were something eh Muds?" the singer joked, nudging the bassist. Murdoc groaned when he remembered when the singer kissed Noodle. "Ey Dullard, just because I'm not gonna beat you to a pulp for kissing Noodle, doesn't mean that you can get away with fucking her." he growled, shooting a cold death glare at 2-D who cringed in fear at the mere though of what Murdoc would do if that ever happened.

"Yo Muds, Noodle has a mind of her own so you don't have to worry about her being talked into it. If D ever did decide to, uh, do that with her, she would have agreed after careful thought." Russel piped up; making a point to let the jack ass know that Noodle would not be one of those girls to just go along with someone tells her. The Satanist growled and continued to drive, no longer paying attention to the conversation in the backseat.

"Russel-san, why do they like all those fangirls so much?" Noodle asked, staying quiet enough so only Russel could hear. He shrugged. "I have no idea. Why? You sound like one of them's got your heart." he chuckled. Noodle looked away and mumbled. Russel noticed this, his jaw dropping. "You do have a crush on one of them!" he yelled, startling Murdoc so much that he nearly ran off the road.

"What is fucking going on back there?" Murdoc yelled, jerking his head around to glare at the two. Suddenly Noodle burst out into tears and flung her door open, running down the road. Murdoc didn't see that one coming and was silent. "Noodle? Where's she going?" 2-D asked, shocked that she would take off like that. Russel shook his head. "I don't know D, she's been upset since we came out of the show but I would leave her alone for a bit an give her some time to think. " he said. Muds liked this idea and got back on the road towards Kong besides, he didn't want to waste his valuable Winnie time looking for an upset teenager.

As they approached the Gates of Kong, 2-D looked out the window, in hopes of seeing his friend but at this point could only see his own reflection and only had the image of the kiss in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clock struck midnight. Russel groaned and rubbed his head. He shifted on the couch and took another swing of Coke, to help him stay awake. He had been sitting on that couch since they got home. Noodle still hadn't come back and he was starting to worry.

"Ey Russ, 'as Noodle come back yet?" 2-D asked, peering around the corner. Russel shook his head and watched the storm outside that had begun a few minutes after they had reached Kong. "I can't sleep, you can go to bed and I'll stay up an' wait fo' Noods." he said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Russel nodded and slowly got up and shuffled down the hallway to his room. 2-D sighed and brushed his hair back, watching the floor, waiting for their guitarist to return.

Outside the gates, Noodle stood, grasping the bars with her cold fists. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was quivering like a leaf. She sniffed and pushed the gate open coughing and headed up the long road to home. Staring around her, she could hear the moans and groans of the zombies tat took refugee in the mountains of trash. Wrapping her arms around herself, she continued on. Her pace quickened as she caught the glimpse of a pair of glowing red eyes and at that point she was in a full run. "Oh please let me make it up there before they get me. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my friends, especially 2-D-san." she said, her tears streaking down her cheeks in a steady flow.

Inside, the signer yawned and looked around the room at his semi-clean surroundings. It as a lot messier before Noodle arrived in that crate. He stood and looked out the window, blinking wearily and pushing on the glass and listening to the frame creak in the cold air. A small breeze blew his hair out of his face and he looked down to see a figure running along the path. "Damn zombies." he muttered, grabbing the gun that was kept behind the couch and stumbled through the darkness to the door. Opening it, he met not a living dead corpse but a soaking wet and paranoid Noodle.

"2D-san." she cried, throwing herself into her arms and crying into his shoulder. He dropped the gun and shut the door hugging her close and rubbing her wet hair. "Are you alright?" he asked. She sniffed and looked at him, nodding. He smiled and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Well I'm glad you're home. I was so worried about you." he whispered. She blushed and let go of his hug, running up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Noodle stood in front of her mirror in her nightgown. She sighed and pulled up her hair with her hand, posing like one of those girls in the magazines, with her lips puckered and her eyes shining. Looking at her awkward position, she stood normally and let her hair fall back down. She pulled the large T-shirt, she was sleeping in, tight around her and looked at the pretty figure she had never noticed before. It wasn't one of those perfect ones, but she had the curvy hips and a sign of a chest. Smiling her walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer. Tossing out random objects and old clothes she decided this was going to be where she would keep her make up and her magazines. She hopped onto her bed and clapped, turning her light off. As she lay there, she stared at the ceiling and smiled. She was going to get 2D to notice her yet. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, excited of the trip her and her mates would take tomorrow.


End file.
